The long term objective of this research plan is to develop a high performance instrumentation system for large scale multiple channel neuronal waveform acquisition and data analysis. The specific aims of this proposal are to : 1) develop high speed communications and real time spike display hardware subsystems for the Multichannel Neuronal Acquisition System (MNAS) implemented in Phase I; 2) investigate advanced spike sorting algorithms and program routines for the DSP module hardware implemented in Phase I; and 3) develop host communications, display, and analysis programs for the MNAS system hardware and integrate them into a large scale behavioral neuroscience application. The overall goal is to develop the MNAS system architecture into an adaptable research tool that can meet the needs of scientists faced with the growing diversity of problems requiring large scale multichannel acquisition and computing resources, both for biological and in wider industrial applications.